The proposed project is designed to improve specific housing areas within the Animal Care Facility to provide a more desirable environment for the housing of research animals through improvements in ventilation, floor and wall surfaces, temperature control and sanitation equipment. Modification of existing corridors and poorly utilized space into quarantine rooms and a surgical preparation room will provide additional safeguards for existing colonies and animals undergoing sterile, operative procedures. The interim support of an additional veterinarian to be assigned to the ACF on a half-time basis will allow an increased level of professional services to include quality control programs, surveillance and service surgery. The satisfactory completion of all objectives in this proposal will result in substantially improved facilities and service to the research and educational programs utilizing laboratory and animals at the University of Colorado School of Medicine.